There is a need for barriers behind which persons can position themselves for protection from ballistics, explosions, and harmful projectiles. In traditionally hostile environments such as war zones, soldiers often dig fox holes or trenches, or utilize natural bunkers for protection. Unfortunately, the threat of harm from gun fire and explosions now exists in areas and settings that previously were considered to be safe from such life-threatening dangers. Residential and commercial areas have, unfortunately, become the setting for deadly gunfire and explosions. In these and other settings, natural barrier formations may not exist, and it is not practicable or suitable to utilize traditional means of protection such as trenches or fox holes.